


americano~~ (so good, so good)

by lovelyleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kim Seungmin, Birthday oneshot, Changlix if you squint, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is a Confident Gay, Kim Seungmin is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Little Shit, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Texting, Writer Hwang Hyunjin, bc why not, but hes also panicked, even if you're not jem enjoy this seungjin fluff, happy birthday jem, hyunjin and felix work at a pet store, lmk if you wanna see more, might make this a series, sorry it's so late jemmie, this is for my baby's birthday, very small starkid references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleeknow/pseuds/lovelyleeknow
Summary: hyunjin is an aspiring writer who has trouble, well, writing. seungmin is a barista who works at the local coffee shop. hyunjin is a regular at said coffee shop. cue the romantic music and let the fluff ensue.birthday oneshot for my datemate!! happy birthday jem <3 ily
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 48





	americano~~ (so good, so good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> holaaaa so uh this is my birthday present to my lovely datemate, whos birthday was weeks ago but im THE WORST datemate and didnt fnish it on time. i hope the story was worth the wait tho. and uh ILY JEM [(Golden_Wings1975)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Wings1975)

Hyunjin crumpled yet another sheet of paper. No matter how many times he wrote them, he couldn’t get the words right. The blonde glanced over at his phone; 4:38 am. 

“ _ Damn”  _ he thought to himself,  _ “I stayed up all night again”.  _ Frustrated, he quickly stood up from his brown writing desk and began pacing around his room. “So much for getting sleep, huh,” he whispered under his breath to no one in particular. The blonde ran his hands through his messy hair before falling onto his back on his bed. 

The next thing he knew, his alarm was ringing, warning him that it was time to wake up or he would be late for work. Sure, Hyunjin was a writer but he had not yet been able to catch the attention of any publishers, so on the side the aspiring author worked at a pet store to make extra money. Hyunjin rolled over in bed, groaning at how early it was. 7:20 am;  _ “Hey,”  _ he thought to himself, “ _ A little over two hours, that’s a record.”  _ Making his way to the bathroom Hyunjin checked his phone seeing a text from his fellow coworker and friend.

-

felix: hey jinnie!! how’s the story coming along?

hyunjin: hey felix, it’s not going that well; i was up all night and didn’t really get anywhere. thanks for asking tho :) what’s your shift today?

felix: :(( i know that you’ll get somewhere eventually jinnie!! i’m headed to work now actually.

hyunjin: oh cool we have the same shift! ill see you in a bit then :)

felix: see ya!

-

After showering and pulling his hair back, Hyunjin threw on his work uniform and grabbed his worn leather bag before dragging his old, red bicycle and hurrying out the door. He took a deep breath in as he walked out of his apartment complex before hopping on his bike and pedaling down the busy avenue. As he rode, people hurriedly walking as he passed them, he inhaled the smell of the city. Tar, dust and dirt smells, with notes of food from the street vendors and even the gross smell of smog in the air. Sure, it wasn’t the most amazing smelling place or thing in the world, but New York was his home. He loved it there. 

After a short bike ride to the local pet store where Hyunjin held an underpaid job, he parked his back in the back near the employee entrance and grudgingly walked inside. As he was clocking in, Felix walked in the door behind him throwing his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders. 

“Morning Jinnie” Felix said with a grin. “Hey Felix, ready for another day in this hellhole?” Hyunjin said jokingly. Felix playfully gasped; “Pet World? A hellhole? Never!”, he said before clocking in himself. The two went to their designated registers, preparing for when the store opened.

The day went by smoothly, as far as work days go. A few unsatisfied “Karen” customers, teenagers who wanted to buy fish, and lots of cute dogs. By the end of the day, Hyunjin was more than ready to go relax and write at his favorite coffee shop. Quaint, little, peaceful place in the heart of New York City, “Haven Coffee Shop” was one of Hyunjin’s favorite places in the world. Not only did the atmosphere help him write, they also had an assortment of drinks and snacks, and the staff were warm and friendly. Hyunjin was excited to see one barista himself. 

After a quick change of clothes and a short bike ride, Hyunjin finally arrived at Haven, ready to write. He parked his bike out front before grabbing his bag and walking through the front door. “ _ Ting,”  _ the bell on the door rang, making the store aware of his arrival. First thing when you walk in the cafe you can smell the fresh roast of coffee, see the intricate wood interior and cozy chairs and tables around the floor. Something about the cafe was always so comforting and welcoming to not only Hyunjin, but many of the other regulars. He walked nervously to the counter, excited to see the cute barista that usually served him. He waited in a short line before it was his turn to order. 

Seungmin, the said barista (Hyunjin only knew this from the cute name tag on his apron) gave him a grin before turning to the other baristas “Large Americano and chocolate chip muffin” he turned back to Hyunjin, “G’evening Americano, nice outfit” Seungmin complimented, nodding towards Hyunjin’s black jeans and cardigan. Hyunjin smiled sheepishly, “Thanks, you too” returning the compliment. Seungmin looked down at his uniform before raising his eyebrows at a now embarrassed Hyunjin, “You’re funny, Americano” he replied before handing Hyunjin his drink and muffin along with a napkin. Hyunjin grinned, face red with embarrassment before rushing off to sit down.

_ “He’s so cute, he’s so cute, he’s so cute..”  _ Hyunjin repeated in his head over and over again as he sat, attempting to write but getting distracted. He looked behind himself to see Seungmin grinning at him, before quickly turning back around and panicking.  _ “ How the heck am I supposed to focus on writing when HE exists.”  _ Hyunjin took a deep breath before taking a sip of his drink, attempting to calm himself down when a notification popped up on his phone.

-

felix: whatcha doinnn this fine evening?

hyunjin: im at haven, attempting to write and drinking an americano, you?

felix: oooo are you there for the cute barista?

hyunjin: no im here to write

felix: the LATTE HOTTAY

hyunjin: smh talk to me when you stop being an idiot

felix: GO GET HIM TIGER RAWR RAWR

-

Hyunjin shook his head before taking the last swig of his drink and shutting his phone off. He began writing.

A few hours later and multiple sheets of paper, he had decided to call it a night with only a few pages written. Packing his things up, he finally noticed the napkin from earlier.

_ Text me~ <3 +8217704001 -Seungmin :) _

Hyunjin smiled before jumping up excitedly. “YES” he screamed, earning looks from employees and the last customers of the night before he slapped a hand over his mouth and burst out into quiet giggles. Seungmin, who was behind the counter packing his things up to leave, began laughing at the excited Hyunjin. Hyunjin, now extremely embarrassed, grabbed his items before smiling sheepishly and leaving hurriedly.

-

A few days later, the blonde still hadn’t gotten the courage to text Seungmin; even thought he wanted to. He was laying on his bed one day after work and staring at his phone, contemplating how to start the conversation he has been dreading for days. He opened his message app, not to Seungmin but to Felix.

-

hyunjin: how to talk to a cute boy 101

felix: this isnt google jinnie

hyunjin: i know im just JKSHS rn bc i dont know how to start this conversation with seungmin

felix: woah woah woah, its been 3 days and you STILL havent texted the latte hottay?

hyunjin: WOULD U QUIT CALLING HIM THAT

hyunjin: but no, i havent i dont know what to say

felix: well dont wait too long or someone is gonna snatch him up

felix: come on hyunjin, just be natural, he obv liked you for you or he wouldnt have given you his number

hyunjin: hhhh okay

felix: you can do this!! now if you’ll excuse me, i have a cute customer who recently bought a puppy to text ;)

hyunjin: !!! you’ll tell me all about this later, right?

felix: yeah yeah just rn, go get your own mans

hyunjin: okay im going BYE

felix: bye loser

-

Hyunjin closed the conversation with Felix and opened a new message before typing in the phone number on the now crumpled napkin that Seungmin had given him prior. It took some time, but he finally was happy with his message and pressed send.

-

unknown: hi seungmin! this is hyunjin from the cafe (you always call me americano), i just thought i’d text you since you gave me your number and everything, okay yeah text me whenever! :D   
  


-

Hyunjin sighed before tossing his phone across his bed, and turning to face the wall. He laid there for awhile, and before he knew it, his alarm was going off the next morning. He groaned, throwing a pillow over his face and shaking his head. It was then the writer remembered the message he had sent the previous night and excitedly checked the notifications on his phone. 

-

seungmin: hyunjin! nice name, though i might still call you americano for the fun of it ;) honestly, i wasn’t sure if you were ever going to text me back

hyunjin: yeah sorry about that, i wasn’t sure what to say. a little shocked honestly.

seungmin: it’s okay, im just glad you finally did text :) are you coming to haven today?

hyunjin: im planning on it! work, and then haven, my usual schedule :D 

seungmin: okay, i’ll be waiting americano~

hyunjin: bye! :)

-

Smiling like a dork, and face flushed, Hyunjin rolled over sighing happily,  _ “Is he even real?”  _ he thought to himself before giggling and getting ready for work. The writer was on cloud 9 all morning, brain in a daze even as he walked into work. It wasn’t until he was clocking in and Felix came up behind him that he finally snapped out of it.

“Man, you usually look dorky but this morning you look especially dorkful,” Felix said before Hyunjin slapped him playfully. “What’s got you in such a daze?” Felix questioned, laughing. 

“I finally texted Seungmin,” Hyunjin said in a monotone voice, attempting to tease Felix by not feeding into his jokes. 

“Seriously!?,” Felix said, surprised, “Ay go get your man dude.” Hyunjin shook his head, “THIS is why I don’t tell you anything” he replied, holding in a laugh. 

Another day at work went by, unusually busy but still nice. It took Hyunjin’s mind off Seungmin, in fact Hyunjin was so busy with work he didn’t even realize that it was time to clock out until his manager walked by and told him he could go home as he finished scanning a customer’s items. He pulled out his phone to see a message from Seungmin.

-

seungmin: hey, so my manager texted me and told me i don’t need to come into work today, did you want to meet up at the coffee shop and have a proper date?

hyunjin: i’d love that! i just got off work but i’ll meet you there at 6?

seungmin: sounds good! see you then cutie ;)

-

Hyunjin, mesmerized once again and flustered, hurried to clock out and go home to get ready. “Hey Hyunjin!,” he heard a familiar voice call. The blonde turned to see Felix waving him over, “Hey guess who has a date with Changbin~~” Felix singsonged when Hyunjin made his way over to Felix. “

Aw congrats man!” Hyunjin said before hugging his best friend, Felix continued, “Did you want to hang out tonight? Get some pizza and watch a movie or something?” he questioned. 

“Actually,” Hyunjin began, “You’re not the only one who has a date tonight” he waggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“You’re shitting me” Felix replied with disbelief. 

“Nope” Hyunjin smirked before continuing, “Seungmin asked me out for a coffee date tonight.” 

Felix high fived Hyunjin before exclaiming, “Ay nice!! Have fun then! Tell me how it goes afterwards.” “I will” Hyunjin replied with a smile, “Bye Felix.” 

“Later Jinnie,” Felix smiled, waving as he got into his car. Hyunjin hopped on his bike, racing home through the busy streets of New York City, excited as ever.

-

After an elevator ride up to his apartment, dragging his bike behind him, he unlocked his door and threw his bike on the floor. He opened his small fridge, grabbing a Gatorade and taking a few swigs. He walked into his room, contemplating what to wear before deciding on a fluffy brown sweater, black leggings and his black Vans. Cute, practical but not too fancy. He looked at himself in the mirror before deciding to put on some light brown glitter eyeshadow, a little eyeliner, and some lip gloss. He put in some earrings and messed with his hair, satisfied with his appearance and grabbing his bag, keys and phone and leaving the apartment. 

As he was walking, he checked the time. “ _ 5:31 pm”  _ Hyunjin read,  _ “Good, that gives me plenty of time to walk there, and still be there on time”  _ he thought, smiling to himself. The city was busy, the hustle and bustle of night life just beginning, cars honking at each other and various people walking down the sidewalk he was on. 

It was a short walk to Haven, longer than a bike ride of course; but Hyunjin wanted to take the opportunity to take in the city and observe things he hadn’t noticed before. It was nice, the air was chilly, crisp autumn breeze in the air but nothing too bad. When he reached the coffee shop, it was 5:53. A few minutes early, the blonde decided to text Seungmin that he had arrived.

-

hyunjin: hey! just wanted to let you know that i’m here. i’m gonna head inside and grab us a seat, kay?

seungmin: sounds good! im on my way rn, ill see you in a bit hyunjinnie~

-

Hyunjin smiled at Seungmin’s response as he walked into the cafe and found a seat near the window.  _ “Such a cutie”  _ he thought as he waited. A few minutes later, the bell on the door rang, and in walked the small barista. Hyunjin got up and walked over to him, mesmerized by his beauty. 

“Hey Americano!” Seungmin greeted him, waving shyly. “Hi Min, you look great” Hyunjin complimented. Seungmin was wearing a plain white tee layered with a pale yellow cardigan, paired with light wash jeans, and white high top Converse. His pink hair didn't seem to be styled, just fluffy and natural, and he seemed to be wearing a little bit of makeup. Little angel earrings dangled from his earlobes. He looked dazzling. 

“Thanks Hyunjin, you look amazing as well” Seungmin shot the compliment back, blush forming on his cheeks.  _ “Not so confident now are we?”  _ Hyunjin thought with a smirk before walking with Seungmin to order their drinks.

When the pair reached the counter, Seungmin was greeted by one of his coworkers before they ordered. “One vanilla bean frappuccino, one americano and 2 blueberry muffins” Seungmin ordered. After the order was placed, the employee asked “So is this one payment or two?”

“I’ve got it,” Hyunjin said, pulling his wallet out quickly. “No, I insist,” Seungmin argued, pulling his own wallet out with a wink before continuing, “I asked you out on this date, I pay” he said with a smirk. “Plus, I get a discount since I work here.” Hyunjin could’ve melted right there, he was handsome, kind, and a gentleman. _ “Boy I must be whipped” _ he thought as they collected their drinks and food.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Seungmin questioned, taking a sip of his drink. “

“Just you,” Hyunjin said, attempting to have a little confidence. He winked flirtatiously. 

Seungmin giggled, taking a bite of his muffin. “This is why I like you Americano” Seungmin continued, “You make me laugh.”

That was it, this boy would be the death of him. Fiery cheeks, Hyunjin replied “Thanks, I try,” before covering his face with his sweater paws, embarrassed. The two talked for hours, learning about each other, talking about work, their interests, dreams and goals. They were lost in each other’s presence, and time seemed to come to a halt. 

“You’re amazing Hyunjin” Seungmin said, absentmindedly tearing at a napkin, looking at the writer lovingly as they walked around the city, having left the cafe because they were closing. “So are you Seungmin” Hyunjin replied, smiling at the younger. Seungmin continued, “I’m serious, you have so many goals and dreams and you don’t give up and I admire that so much about you.” 

“Thanks Minnie” the elder replied, “I could say the same about you, you’re brilliant and smart and funny and adorable.”

“I do try” Seungmin shrugged, “I know it’s early, but I really like you Hyunjin, I hope we can continue to get to know each other and hang out more” the younger smiled, stopping to face Hyunjin in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Me too Minnie”, Hyunjin replied staring into Seungmin’s pretty brown eyes. “You’re beautiful Hyunjin” Seungmin said, reaching his hand towards Hyunjin’s face before lightly touching it. He then stepped closer to Hyunjin, holding the elder’s face in both his hands before leaning in and pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s. 

The kiss tasted of coffee, blueberry and the taste of cherry lip gloss, of sweet conversations and stolen glances. It was soft, it was special. People stared at the pair as they walked by but neither boy seemed to notice, or even care. It was then it began to rain, breaking their kiss as the two began to laugh. “This seem a little too much like a movie to you, Americano?” Seungmin asked between laughs as he began to spin around, dancing in the rain with the elder. 

“Nope, this is perfect,” Hyunjin replied. And it was, it was perfect. What started as cute pining between a writer and a barista was becoming so much more, and they both were more than ready for what was to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> SHJHASJHAS okay i hope yall enjoyed pls leave me love in the comments and uh here's my note to jem so you dont have to stick around for that unless you're jem. okay lmao stream backdoor.
> 
> jem, my love, my baby, my dork, you little shit, so i know this is late and i already said happy birthday like 292389832 times but HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAHAHHA YOU'RE OLD. but in all seriousness, i really hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it, even tho it took forever. im so glad that im dating you, and so lucky to be able to call you mine. everyday with you makes my life a little easier. you're amazing, hilarious, and absolutely breathtaking. i love you so much, and cant wait for our future together. lets continue making memories together <333  
> -yours, miles


End file.
